MLP SHIPPINGS
by DoodlePig1220
Summary: i am doing a best shippings for MLP and why. please note i am not doing stuff like appledash or flutterpie. i am doing things like fluttercord and such. please review which character i should do :) oh and rated t just to be safe
1. fluttershy

**Ok guys so I know I know this isn't a REAL finfic but I just want to post some ponys I think would be the best ship. So this is just some ships. WARANING! It does have some spoilers for season 4! And I am doing shippings like Fluttercord not appledash**

So….Let's focus on Fluttershy today

Fluttermac/Fluttertosh: Fluttershy and Big Mac

Ok so in filli vanilli I assume people put Fluttershy and big mac together. But they would be a great couple, they are both quiet. That is all I got. Moving on….

Flutterspike: Fluttershy and Spike

This could be a possibility because episode one. That is the only time Fluttershy is actually interested in spike. "A baby dragon!" but the age difference is a little bit much. I mean a BABY dating a pony who lives on their own in a cottage with a bunch of animals. And Fluttershy didn't treat him like a pony (?) in episode 1. Yeah I get he is a dragon but he lived with ponys his whole life so he deserves to be treated like a pony not a pet.

Sombrashy: King Sombra

Again no proof of it but they would be a cute couple. Flutter shy could just help reform him and they fall in love! (Somepony should write about that) (And do a Tumblr like ask Sombrashy!)

Soarinshy: Flutter shy and Soarin

Not many people ship them, but I think they are one of the best's couples besides Fluttercord. Because if you think about it, Fluttershy is calm, quiet, kinda slow flyer but Soarin on the other hand is fast, loud. Plus opposites attract.

Fluttercord: Fluttershy and Discord

Ok this is my favorite personally. Fluttershy and Discord are always have those tea parties and let's not forget the season 4 finale. Oh the feels! "You are worth it Fluttershy" (!) that is the biggest indicator I have ever seen saying that they are perfect for each other. Also Fluttershy is discords only real friend EX: keep calm and flutter on. Yeah I get that she is a pony and he a Draconequus but hey, they are perfect, because he is a monster and she loves animals so it is like beauty and the beast 3.

**Please review which GIRL I should do next( it dosent have to be 1 of the mane 6!) and are you team Fluttermac/Fluttertosh, Flutterskipe, Sombrashy, Soarinshy, or Fluttercord! Or do you think somepony else is better? Any way I love you and good bye! \(^v^)/**


	2. Pinkie!

**Ok guys I am back! So… I am doing Pinkiepie shippings and i am really sorry for such a short on but next one will be longer. i promise U.**

Cheeseyypie: Pinkiepie and Cheese Sandwich

I regret sawing this. Personally I don't like this ship. Now here me out I do understand they would be amazing best friends (well they are) I did like the episode with them but they are just a little too similar. But hey there are both super-duper party ponies so I can see why they are shipped.

Pinkiecord: Pinkiepie and Discord

So the element of laughter and the spirit of disharmony, I think they would have a grand of a time after all pinkie dose love those cotton candy clouds that rains chocolate milk. There are not that many CONS or PROS for this one.

**I don't really ship Pinkiepie even if she is my favorite character. please tell me your PinkiePie shippings and i love you all**


	3. Twilight Sparkle!

**Well now let's do Twilight Sparkle**

Sunset Sparkle: Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer

2 enemies, brought together by friendship. I think they are a cool shipping even if no pony ships them. Crap I said I wouldn't do girlxgirl. Ok never mind!

Shining Sparkle: Shining Armor and Twilight

Yeah I know they are siblings but they are an adorabolical couple, he taught her how to fly a kite and he is her B.B.B.F.F so I think they will do ;) .Although he is married to Cadence I think we could make an acceptation.

TwiSpike/ Spilight: Twilight Sparkle and Spike

I ship these two the most (before flash century came) because they are perfect for each other. He also dose everything she says (besides the fact that is her assistant) but a big CON for this shipping is Spike LOVES Rarity big time. But I still think TwiSpike will make through.

Flashlight: Twilight Sparkle and Flash Century

This is my favorite shipping and in the movie Equestria Girls, Twilight Sparkle develops a crush on the royal guard Flash Sentry and his human counterpart. The movie never took their relationship further after Twilight returned to Equestria, but the ship gained some popularity.

**A/N: guys please tell me who I should do next, I will probably do the background characters and criticism is greatly appreciated. And thank you for the people you reviewed this ****!****I love you!**


	4. Derpy and the backround Characters!:D

**So I am going to do the background characters so yah.**

Derptor: Derpy hooves and Doctor Whooves

This is my absolute favorite shipping of all ships. Mostly because I am a Doctor Who fan. So the Doctor is a time lord and Derpy is his companion. I like how Derpys bubbly personality reminds me of Rose Tyler in Doctor who. Yeah I get "oh well this isn't doctor who, it is MLP" yes I totally understand that, but there are other reasons why they are perfect couples. I don't know how many but there are a TON of fanfics about doctor and Derpys love. Unfortunately they do not make many appearances in the show.

Changecord? : Discord and the Changeling Queen

This is also a good shipping, unfortunately, it may not seem to make much sense after "Keep Calm and Flutter on". A Classic example of a villain couple. On that note, the Changeling Queen isn't necessarily a "villain" either, she is just looking out for the welfare of her people. This could indeed be the seed of a MLP movie. But I still like Fluttercord better.

Fluffle Puff X Chrysalis (I know this one is OC x Canon and a Girl X Girl but it's just too cute)

You guys may have or haven't seen the YouTube video but Fluffle Puff is a pink fluffly earth pony dancing on rainbow. She lives in twilight's library with Chrysalis.

Lyrabon?: Lyra and Bon Bon

So I like this one because I like to imagine that they need each other, they do complement each other color wise and personality wise. I can't really say much here because they have so little screen time. WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO US HASBRO!? WHY!

VinylTavia: DJP-3 and Octavian.

Despite never having any interaction in the show, Vinyl Scratch and Octavia are a popular pairing. This hails from them belonging to two polar opposites of music, with Vinyl being a DJ and listening to dubstep and Octavia being a cellist and listening to classical music. The two of them also seem to be quite different in term of how their personality is interpreted. Octavia is often seen as high-classed and somewhat snobby and Vinyl is often seen as outgoing, party-loving and eccentric. The ship is therefore seen as a classic "opposites attract" ship, where Vinyl and Octavia enjoy each other's different personalities.

CheeriMac: Cheerilee and big Mac

In the episode Hearths and Hooves Day the Cutie Mark Crusaders try to get their teacher Cheerilee and Big Macintosh together by giving them a love potion. In the end, they do not end up together, but the pairing has since become quite popular as one of the "official" ships, as it hold some base in the show. There have since been several throwbacks to this ship to the show itself.

**And please tell me who I should do next? And thanks to the people who did review! It really means a lot to me and thank you to everyone who is reading this because you guys are awesome :3 and when you reveiw you get 20% cooler!**


	5. Rainbow dash

**So today I am doing Rainbow dash and guys thank you so much! I got 11 reveiws! I am really happy thanks to all of you! ^^ any way, I got 286 Views and 108 Visitors which is great! I wasn't even expecting for 50 veiws! I love you guys so much : ) yall made me the most happiest mare in Equestria**

Soarindash: Rainbow dash and Soarin

I think that Soarin has a good combination of being similar to Rainbow Dash and far away from Rainbow Dash that they would make a good couple. Especially after it was shown that Soarin acts with grace and humility at least compared to Spitfire. Plus he could get her to be in the Wonderbolts or something. Also I really think they are just an awesome pair, they have similar coat colors and a similar personality

MacinDash: Rainbow Dash and Big Mac

This one I have to admit is pretty good, they are both extremely athletic, very fast, they both are loyal to their friends and family. Big Mac's always keeping an eye out for his sisters, and Dash always has her girls' backs. I don't ship them personally but I can see why people do ship them. I am still team sorindash! :3

**Sorry for the short chapter I will not make a habit out of it and please tell me who to do next and which team are you!? GO SOARINDASH!**


	6. AppleJack and the CMC!

**Hey guys so I am sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in like 2 days (I am trying to get a life. It is not working well.)So I am doing the CMC (cutie mark crusaders) and Applejack today ^3^. Oh and I am ecstatic you guys are so awesome! I got 19 reviews and no hate! (On my old account I got a lot of hate.) I am very glad people/ponys like it because we are all entitled to our on opinion. And quick question what dose C2s stand for/mean? Thanks and I will start with the story now.**

AppleMac: Applejack and Big Mac.

I have had a hard time finding ships for Applejack so I hope this counts, I think they would be an ok couple I mean they are both strong, honest and love their family. They also run the farm together so I can see why some ponys ship them I don't really know. I mean Applejack doesn't get that much shipping attention with other males. (I will probably make a lesbian/ gay shipping fanfic after this one is done).

TrenderJack: Applejack and Trenderhoof (I think that is there ship name I don't really know.)

So if you don't remember, in season 4 episode 13, Trenderhoof some sort of famous travel writer or fashion lover like Rarity. Anyway he has a crush on applejack, and rarity has a crush on him, applejack doesn't like him. BUT, but what if after he left she changed her mind and found out she actually dose really like him!?(Somepony should write a fanfiction about that and give me credit) Yes I do understand, "hey Danielle (that is me) nopony ships them!" well I can still believe haters! I. can. BELIEVE!

N

ButtonBell: SweetieBell and ButtonMash.

So I really ship these two. Mostly because of that one YouTube video (IDK what it is called). Basically ButtonMash is a Videogame lover like me and he and SweetieBell get a milkshake. Yah I know not much to work with. But you could believe. If you want to. You don't have to…

Snips and Snails/Applebloom and Scootaloo.

Personally I really hate Snips and Snails but maybe there is a small glint of love in there, probably not. But we will see. That is all I got. SORRY!

**I think it is hard to make ships with the CMC because there are not that many male fillies that we know of. So yeah, sorry for the shitty chapter I will hopefully do better next time. And who should I do next? please review! Love yah! :) **

**(P.S. dear Guest, you keep saying, "do rainbowdash." I did in like chapter 4 so please read chapter 4)**


	7. RAREITY! I SPLELED THSI WRNOG NO PERPOSE

** So people asked for the princesses I know I should do them but I am having a really hard time to see the ships with them so I am doing Rarity today I hope you don't mind. Also I have gotten feedback(yeah) and I didn't do applejack and soaring because I don't really see why they would be a couple so sorry if I miss 1 or 2 ships. I am human and I make mistakes. Any way here is the rarity shippings.**

Sparity: Rarity and Spike.

So clearly Spike has an enormous crush on rarity. And what if Rarity loves/likes him back? The number of fan works depicting Rarity loving Spike back has increased greatly since the episode Secret of My Excess in which Rarity acknowledged Spike's feelings for her, and accepted them. And believe me there are so many fanfics about them. Personally I don't see them happening for many reasons like

· They are different species

· Rarity is like 15 years older than spike. Who is still a BABY DRAGON!

· I know she is the element of generosity but honestly I think she uses spike to her advantage, I mean in the diamond dogs episode Spike digs like 200 hundred holes and he got ONE STINKING GEM! Seriously Rarity is that all you would offer? Yes I get "well rarity is the finding them!" well whoop Dee doo! Twilight can easily do the same spell and just about every other unicorn out there!

I just don't see it happening.

Fancty ( I don't know there ship name.): Rarity and Fancy Pants.

I ship these to because Fancy Pants is generally seen as an important, but somewhat nice and pleasant character, so somepony I think rarity would love to be with! He also expresses an interest in Rarity's simple, half-finished dress that Twilight was wearing for her party, even before he knew that Rarity had made it. He finds Rarity's friends "charmingly rustic" even though Jet Set and Upper Crust initially dismiss them. But here comes the CONS! He is usually seen with Fleur Dis Lee, so people ship them. And yah he only noticed rarity when she said she was staying at Canterlot Castle by an invitation from Princess Celestia.

RariMac: Rarity and Big Mac.

So I don't think many ponys ship them but eh what the heck. I many did this one because of the conspiracy opposites attract. That is all I got.

**So who should I do next? What princess ships are there beside discord ones and yeah I love yah and have a good one 3**


	8. LUNA! and her sister

**Hello my little bronys and pegesisters. it is me here. well clearly it is me I wrote this storys so... anyway I am watching the world cup, GO ENGLAND! so here are the princesses (Celestia and Luna) ships I might do a part 2 of these because I don't have many ships.**

**so lets start with celestia.**

* * *

Dislestia: Celestia and Discord

so everypony is freaking out about this one because in the end on the season 4 finally discord gave her flowers. I just want to say THOUGHOUT THE WHOLE SEASONS 2,3,4 DISCORD WAS ALL WAYS WITH FLUTTERSHY!. but I understand they are the oldest characters in the story so maybe they did have a romantic relation shi back in the creation of time.

I ye again can't find the shipping name for these 2. Ccelestia and King Sombra.

so I think no pony ships these 2. oh well I will give it a shot. so King Sombra is/was a jerk like discord was. what if celestia some how changed him in to a good guy? that is all I got.

* * *

**now it is time for LUNA! (I love luna3)**

disluna?: Luna and discord

well this goes the same of Celestia and discord, they are both older characters yahda yada yahda.

lubra: Luna and king sombra

I totally ship these 2 like crazy I think they are perfect for each other. Luna was banished to the moon for 1000 years and sombra was banished from the crystal empire, so I think these to could have a lot in common. they have similar dark colors for there coat and mane, and I think they are both are most out spoken. I just believe they are a beautiful duo.

**that is it for this chapter, please tell me who I should do next and tell me more suggestions for Princess ships. I love you all and have a good one!**


	9. the last chapter

**Now I want to say I love you guys so much and here is what I got for my story which I could have never in a trillion years accomplish:**

**Over ****_33_**** beautiful reviews with no hate**

**Over ****_1,280_**** views!**

**3 favorites and 3 follows**

**And a smile on my face. I want to say you all mean so fucking much to me and thank you. I hope you have an awesome life that is 20% cooler**


End file.
